List of Characters in Originular Show
"Originular Show" has most of the characters and villains in each episodes and seasons. Gartails is returning to this series after the holiday specials and before the legendary special. Mordecai Regularr will star in "The Mordecai Special" after the new episode. in season 3, Bloanjay will be an immortal "King of Rock" in that season. A wedding episode "A Beloved Original Regular Husband and Wife", will feature a new guest star from Margaret's Diary as a crossover episode. She is the legendary guardian of secrets of all legendary episodes and shows. ''Bloanjay - The Red Margaretta Benson Nathan Alexander von StevenFellsmore XIV',' A.K.A "Bloanjay"'' is the main protagonist of Originular Show. He is a 21 year old Red Margaretta in the series. Also, He was voiced by JPG Quaintel - the Creator of the series, floor-skating basketball player and figure dancer. Bloanjay was a parody of Mordecai, sometimes Benson and Rigby from "Regular Show" and occasionally Sanjay from the Nickelodeon TV Series "Sanjay and Craig." Bloanjay was created by WMBestovious1439/Wesley Powell. ''Personality Bloanjay started his own band called "Shadow in the Regulars." He wants to be the powerful rocker in the '90s. Later, he is the street performer. Plus, he also started the new club called The Red Shadowing, it is the most popular club in a large apartment building called "Shadow Muins Plaza" in the Downtown area. He is the chief leader and Ghiff and Ghostavo's boss in Shadow Muins. He visits Mordecai Regularr, he is his master in Ancient Woodfall. Bloanjay is too strong to be defeated, beaten or killed by other bad things. When Ghiff and Ghostavo slack off or didn't listen what he says, Bloanjay may get furious and has the right to suspend them for a week. Bloanjay's Club Staff First, He met his manager named Sharquetta the Teen-Zuan Xay, She's the legendary witch the build has ever seen. Next, his intern named Gartails, they met from high school in 1993. Gartails died in episode 2 of this series due to Gingy's reckless driving. His assistants named Ghiff and Ghostavo, they slack off too much in common, and Bloanjay don't like it. His 2 kid interns, Cholony and Dall, are brother enemies, and He has to break it up potentially. In the upcoming season finale, Bloanjay will battle with a mysterious god of street performing. The Baltimores Family Ghiff Baltimores Ghifferson Ghemerald Baltimores nicknamed "Ghiff" is the first primary deuteragonist in ''"Originular Show". He was the adventurer in "Dillony Gamehouse Quest". It's the 10-world event on WMBestovious1439 and Willampowell9. The event is that Ghiff is saving Queen Powerhouse in Thunderhouse's castle where an evil grim reaper lurks in his lair. In this series, he slack off too much with Ghostavo. As of Season 3, he gets a job at "The Cheeseburger House". Voiced By: Echosac Pet Alien 'Ghostavo Baltimores' Ghostavicazo Ghregory Baltimores or "Ghostavo" is the second primary deuteragonist from the series "Originular Show". ''He was in ''"Dillony Gamehouse Quest" as well. He was home baby-sit their younger brothers Cholony and Dall - who argue both each other in first part of the MSPaint film. They do the same in this series, too. He also goes to middle school for the 8th grade. Ghostavo is responsible for Cholony and Dall as a babysitter while Ghiff goes to work. Voiced By: Wednesley Goates 'Cholony Baltimores and Dall Baltimores' Cholony and Dall are the secondary deuteragonists from the series "Originular Show". ''They are the main antagonists of each other and enemies. In ''"Dillony Gamehouse Quest", ''they argue about getting on the computer. When they fight each other in this series, Bloanjay says to break it up. Ghostavo babysits them to make sure they don't fight each other too much. 'Cholony - Voiced by: Admiral Masterhand; Dall - Voiced by: Shorty Omega''' ''Mordecai Regularr Mordecai Regularr is an Ancient Bloanjay of the Legend and formaly a legendary master and a secondary tritagonist in ''"Originular Show". He was the main protagonist in his own show called "The Mordecai Show" on Imeperfay's House. He can actually transform into a legendary powerful Bloanjay called the "Master of the Ancient Shadows and Rellic". According to Skips, Mordecai allows to close his legendary eyes to listen to Margaret's secrets. Voiced By Himself - Lower Pitch ''Sharquetta Gateway Sharquadeline Jennifer Gateway, A.K.A "Sharquetta" is the main/primary tritagonist fromthe Series ''Originular Show. She is a 14-year old legendary Teen-Zuan Xay from Ancientia, Mopegypt. She is the manager of The Red Shadowing. Sharquetta follows Bloanjay to discover other ancient and legendary realms in Shadow Muins Plaza. She raises Mordecai Regularr with her spell - She is a legendary witch at "Mordecai's Statue". Voiced By: Angelica Gamehouse ''Guest Star Characters 'Margaretta Princess Ancients' Margaretta Princess Ancients is the legendary Guardian of Secrets (or Goddess of Secrets) from the legendary series "Margaret's Diary". In "A Beloved Original Regular Husband and Wife", Bloanjay and Margaretta are planned to get married at a wedding on top of Shadow Muins Plaza. However, Margaretta is one of the most legendary goddesses since "Regular Show: Diary" and "The Mordecai Show". Along with Mordecai Regularr, she has legendary spells that improve Margaret's secrets, especially Bloanjay's seance orb. As of the legendary wedding episode, ''Originular Show and Margaret's Diary will be king and queen of Dillony Gamehouse Network. Voiced by: Gelican Floodshaft - Microsoft Mary (lower-pitch)